The invention pertains to a process for producing a device for measuring or investigating physiological parameters in biological components ("biocomponents"). The device has at least one sensor having a measuring structure with an active contact surface for the biological components. In addition, the invention relates to a measuring device produced according to the process.
Biosensors continue to gain in importance with the very large number of cellular microsystems. The combination of a biological microsystem with a physical transducer permits the conversion of primary signal responses of the biological system into an electrical signal, which can then be registered and processed further without difficulty. Common to all sensors is that the primary sensory function of the system is assumed by a living cell or its components (e.g., receptors, gamma-globulins), and that their output signals are received by different, physical transducers.
It has become apparent in the development and testing of sensors that not all cell types or biocomponents can produce equally good contact with the transducer surfaces. To be sure, in many cases obtaining good adhesion for batch processes has succeeded through the choice of culture conditions. Nonetheless, the conditions for flow injection batches cannot be guaranteed for all cells or the like. In particular, such cells from animal cell lines which did not originally come from tumor cells are problematic in this respect. Furthermore, there is the difficulty with immune sensors on an FET basis that an optimal immobilization of the antibodies used requires an alignment of the reactive epitopes in order to receive a better signal response.